


Not the Same

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Running, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She wanted her to know she was there.





	Not the Same

Miko always thought she was second best; that was she felt from everyone, really. She was in the running track team for God knew how long, and yet it was Miki who caught everyone's eye. Miki was the favorite, the track star, but so much that Miko changed her name. She too was named Miki; life had a cruel sense of humor. Oh, it was too ironic to be merely a coincidence, to share the name of her rival. She was at peace with it, she accepted it, or so she thought.

After one incident, where she was almost swallowed in the jaws of Death, Miko had changed, and she felt  _alive_. She felt that she could take on the world, and, more importantly, she would take the name of her rival, her rival and her friend.

Her rival and her friend, at least, Miki thought so. Miki just wanted to do her best, and it turned that running track seemed to be one of those. She wanted to do her best, not just for everyone around her, but for herself too. She wanted to prove to herself that she could at least knew that she could, no matter how high or how low her chances of succeeding were. If there was anything she wasn't good at, Miki was too stubborn to quit.

When she found out Miko was also in track, her curiosity intensified. Somehow, the demure and shy girl had changed, had a way of making Miki question her certainties, her perceptions, her feelings. They even shared the same name, of all the chances. Even when she saw that Miko's focus hardened, on guard, her eyes a piercing glare, Miko came to occupy Miki's every thought. Her radiance haunted Miki's dreams, to the point where she just wanted to grasp Miko's hand, whenever there was a chance she would let her.

Miko had thought that Miki was her rival, and nothing more. She now knew that Miki never hated her, never held her in contempt, and all she wanted was to hold on tight. She wanted her to know she was there, and she always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Devilman Crybaby, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
